Una Pelea Matrimonial
by Animelo-k
Summary: Tras una serie de situaciones raras, Sasuke y Sakura se ven inmersos en una gran pelea. Oneshot


Aquí les va a los que me pidieron otro fic.

Naruto no es mío, ni lo será nunca.

**Una P****elea Matrimonial **

Era una mañana luminosa. El sol se infiltraba con suavidad por la ventana añeja, alargando sus rayos hasta dar con el perfil de un joven. Sasuke se llevó la mano a los ojos con la intención de protegerse de luz que se esforzaba tanto en alejarlo de su mundo de ensueño.

-Sakura te dije que cerraras la ventana-murmuró por lo bajo, más para sí que para la susodicha.

Al verse desprovisto de respuesta alguna, Sasuke se dio por vencido y con un aire de disgustado abrió con pesadez sus cansados párpados.

-¿Sakura?- se aventuró a preguntar a una habitación completamente vacía.

_¿A dónde se había metido la chica?_

-¿Sakura?- esta vez levantó la voz de forma que fuese audible fuera de la habitación.

Seguramente seguía enojada con él. ¿Qué había pasado? Pues bien, el chico había aceptado hacer una misión que no necesariamente requería de sus servicios y que habría podido declinar fácilmente. Pero el problema es que ella no entendía que él era un Uchiha; y los Uchiha aceptan todas las misiones a las que son llamados. _Mujeres ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan complicadas_?

Ayer por la noche Sasuke le comunicó su misión y ella reaccionó de la peor manera posible, alegando que él prefería estar en cualquier lado menos en su casa. Lo cual era completamente falso, porque a pesar de disfrutar de la adrenalina que suministraban las misiones, nada era tan reconfortante como estar al lado de ella. Y la discusión fue tal que él, enojado, le advirtió con voz severa que se callara o se vería obligado a callarla él. Ella, pues claro, con su inteligencia, comprendió que lo mejor sería irse a la cama a dormir, sin dirigirle palabra alguna. Ahora, mientras Sasuke se despertaba, recordaba con irritación los sucesos de la noche anterior y dedujo que la chica seguía, seguramente, muy enfadada. ¿Qué hacer? Él no sabía. Todo era muy complicado y él prefería lo práctico. Bueno, no había otra que encararla.

Se levantó con lentitud tocándose la cabeza, en cuyo interior un cerebro no estaba trabajando del todo bien debido a la falta de descanso. Con aire perezoso se dirigió al baño y salió de éste ya cambiado, para dirigirse silenciosamente a la cocina, en la que se encontraba una kunoichi preparando el desayuno. Y antes de que él pudiese abrir la boca, ella le cortó con prontitud.

-Faltan tantas cosas que no puedo hacer el desayuno, tengo que ir a comprar lo que hace falta.

Con eso, Sasuke captó el mensaje. Ella no quería hablar del tema, al menos por el momento.

-Vamos pues

Ella se quedó en seco y con curiosidad e incredulidad preguntó

-¿Vamos?

_Conjugación de el verbo ir en __la primera persona del plural_ contestó su cerebro con sarcasmo, pero supo reprimirse.

-¿Prefieres ir sola?

Nunca, pero nunca, Sasuke se había ofrecido a ir de compras con ella y ya sabía el porqué. Todas las vendedoras se la pasaban murmurando cosas de ellos, a veces difamaciones y a veces verdades dolorosas, que tenían que ver con su presente y su pasado.

-No, está bien. Vamos juntos.

Bien, por lo menos su tono no era severo ahora.

-Sí- continuó ella –Sólo voy por unas cosas.

Y así salieron de la rústica casa que guardaba en su interior recuerdos hermosos y angustiantes de un clan cuyo pasado ahora parecía tan lejano. Caminaron en silencio, esquivando las miradas de la gente. Sakura, sumida en sus pensamientos, intentaba, inconscientemente, no pisar las líneas que separaban los trozos de concreto que constituyen las calles. Se deliberaba entre hablarle o no a su esposo, después de todo, se había ofrecido a acompañarla y sólo ella sabía cuánto le costaba esto. Sin embargo, de pronto estaban ya frente al mercado. Cada tienda exponiendo con altivez sus productos. Allá las frutas y acullá las verduras. Los vendedores, con voz ronca, intentaban atraer a los compradores que se aventuraban por esas calles bañadas en olores a hortalizas.

-¿Qué falta en la casa? – preguntó él, antes de que ella pudiera decidirse a perdonarlo.

-Aquí están las verduras- enunció Sakura con esa voz que usaba para dar indicaciones en el hospital. – Ve y compra cuanto quieras, yo voy por la fruta.

Y así, sin más, se fue dejando al pobre chico completamente perdido. Claro que comprar verduras no es nada del otro mundo, por lo que se acercó con cuidado a la tienda más cercana. Y ordenó:

-Déme Zanahorias, cilantro, espinacas, apio, perejil… - se detuvo pensando ¿Qué otras verduras hay? ¿El tomate era verdura? No quería parecer un tonto y que luego en toda la aldea se rumore que él no sabe qué es una verdura. Veamos… tiene semillas, por lo que, en términos botánicos, el tomate es una fruta. Ahora, quién sabe si esta gente tenía conocimiento de ello.

Entre tanto pensar, Sasuke no se daba cuenta de que la joven y bella vendedora de ojos color miel, lo miraba con una coquetería desvergonzada que no pasaría desadvertida si él estuviera más atento. Ese deplorable momento eligió Sakura para hacer su acto de aparición y, al ver que su esposo no hacía nada por detener tal insolencia, sintió una furia tal que necesitaba romper algo; y la imagen de la cabeza de la vendedora surgió en su mente.

-Terminaste- terminó por demandar

Cómo le iba a preguntar, delante de todos, si el tomate es una verdura. Se vería como un completo inepto.

Sakura, al ver su indecisión, mal interpretó las cosas y su furia aumentó. Sasuke seguramente estaba disfrutando de la "atención" que se le suministraba.

-¿Y bien? – Esto la estaba cansando.

-¿Hay tomates en casa? – Sí. Esa era la pregunta que solucionaba todo. De esta forma todo se desenvolvería llevando al objetivo de comprar los tan anhelados tomates.

-No – sentenció – Danos, a **mi esposo** y a mí unos veinte tomates.- entonó con especial cuidado las palabras "mi esposo".

-¿Tantos?-curioseó la vendedora.

-Sí-

Sasuke estaba un poco confundido, Sakura era generalmente muy amable con todo el mundo. Todavía recordaba con especial extrañeza la vez en que ella actuó de psicóloga con una pastelera que le refirió toda su tormentosa vida amorosa.

La vendedora alargó su brazo con las bolsas de tomates y lanzando una última mirada a Sasuke, pronunció:

-Nos vemos guapo –

_¿Quién se creía esa para llamarle así? ¿Qué acaso no veía que estaba con su esposa? Algunas mujeres eran tan atrevidas. _

Pero antes de que él pudiera recriminarla por su desfachatez, Sakura lanzó:

-Mi esposo no te verá más, ofrecida- Y con eso tomó por el brazo a Sasuke y se lo llevó, con pasos ecuánimes, fuera del mercado. Hasta que llegaron a la avenida principal, tras lo cual ella lo soltó y volteó a verlo con aire sereno.

-Si quieres coquetear con alguien, por favor no lo hagas en mis narices- su voz esparcía veneno en el aire.

-Yo no estaba coqueteando con ella.- _¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?_

-No. ¿Y qué era eso? - _¡Qué sínico¡ _

-Sakura- advirtió él- deja el espectáculo. Estás llamando la atención.

Ella sabía que su esposo tenía la razón y con el entrecejo fruncido marchó hasta la casa, dejando a un estupefacto Sasuke, por segunda vez, en medio de la calle, sólo que hoy unas bolsas llenas de frutas y verduras le hacían compañía.

Sakura estaba iracunda ahora, cómo se atrevía Sasuke a humillarla de esa forma. Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba entre la vendedora y él. Todos estaban enterados de que él no la amaba por completo. Abrió la puerta principal con sonora molestia y subió corriendo las gradas, a este punto sabía que estaba llorando de enojada. Entró al baño con presteza y se miró en el espejo. Sasuke al ver su comportamiento la siguió luego de cerrar la puerta y dejar las bolsas en la mesa. Y al hallarla mirándose al espejo con fijeza preguntó un tanto curioso.

-¿Qué tanto ves?

-No me había fijado que me salió esta asquerosa y gigantesca espinilla. Debiste decirme algo antes de dejarme salir así a la calle. – Seguía muy molesta y eso era notorio.

A decir verdad, Sasuke no se había fijado en la existencia de la susodicha espinilla y ahora que la miraba, definitivamente no le parecía gigante, era, si al caso, apenas existente. De todas formas qué le importaba la opinión de la gente.

-¿A quién le importa de todas formas?

-En otras palabras me amarías aunque fuera espantosa. – A los oídos de Sasuke, la juguetona Sakura había salido a la luz; sin embargo, en su interior, Sakura sabía que era una suplica.

-Si me importara, hace mucho que te habría dejado – _Esperen eso no salió del todo bien_ – Es decir- intentó corregirse.

-Es decir – le cortó ella elevando la voz y con los ojos nuevamente vidriosos de cólera- que crees que soy espantosa. – Oye sé que no soy una supermodelo, pero ha habido muchos que me han dicho que soy bella. Tal vez debí casarme con ellos.

-No es eso lo que….- _Alto_ - ¿Quién te dijo que eras bella?-Su voz subió de tono también.

-¿Y eso que importa?

-A mí me importa

Ambos gritaban ahora

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy tu esposo

-¡Vaya esposo! Que se la pasa coqueteando con vendedoras

_Aquí vamos de nuevo _-Yo no estaba coqueteando con ella.

-¡Eres un sínico!

-Y tú una paranoica

-Yo no soy paranoica, maniático.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-A que es la verdad. Mírenme soy Sasuke tengo doce años y estoy enojado con el mundo por que mi hermano es mejor ninja que yo.

-Sakura- Su voz era peligrosa ahora- Ten cuidado con lo que dices._ Ella sabía que ese tema le afectaba en lo más íntimo. _

-Debí casarme con alguien más. Desde que cumplí quince años empecé a recibir propuestas de matrimonio. Lee incluido. Debí elegirlo sin duda. El si sería buen esposo, no como tú. – cambió el tema como pudo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error.

-Pues divórciate de mí y cásate con él, mira si me importa.

-¡Sínico!

Y todo por una espinilla. ¿Tan superficial era su esposa?

-¿Tanto te molesta una simple espinilla?

-Esto no se trata de una espinilla idiota- Lo estaba tratando como a Naruto y eso molestaba con demasía a Sasuke.

Todo quedó en silencio y ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo cuando un aire frío halló forma de irrumpir en el pasillo del baño. Ambos se miraron y Sasuke comprendió que todo esto era tremendamente estólido. Ya ni sabía por qué estaban peleando y con resignación ablandó sus facciones, acercándose lentamente a ella. La tomó por la cintura pasmándola.

Empezó por besar su cuello de manera íntima, haciéndola suspirar como tantas otras veces. Esos besos suyos siempre la dejaban visiblemente marcada. La llevó hasta la habitación.

-Sasuke-intentó separarse. Pero él no desistía y la besaba mientras, con la punta de sus dedos, trazaba círculos en su espalda, con ternura y delicadeza, haciéndola temblar en sus brazos. De pronto empezó a bajar el cierre de su vestido, y eso la trajo nuevo a la tierra.

-Sasuke suéltame- Lo empujó con fuerza lanzándolo contra la pared. Esa fuerza sólo la usaba para misiones y entrenamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Cómo te atreves? – Y con eso se subió el cierre.

-Eres mi esposa y puedo tener sexo contigo cuando se me de la gana.

-Si quieres sólo sexo, búscate una ramera. A mi me respetas.

_Esto se estaba saliendo de control._

-No. La que tiene que respetarme eres tú. Y vas a hacer lo que te diga.- La aprisionó contra la otra pared, asustándola tanto que no supo cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera se le ocurrió hacer uso de su fuerza de nuevo. Los ojos de Sasuke eran hipnotizantes y ella pudo distinguir la rabia en ellos. La miró con desprecio, como hacía mucho no lo hacía y eso la hirió profundamente.

-Si yo digo que quiero tener sexo. Lo tengo y punto.- Y volvió de nuevo a posesionarse de su cuello sólo que esta vez lo hizo con fuerza.

Sakura estaba muy asustada. Nunca pensó que llegarían a esto. Él la estaba lastimando y cada uno de sus besos le dolía en el alma. Trató de retener su llanto, por el bien de su orgullo pero no pudo y un fuerte sollozo escapó de sus labios, dando rienda suelta al río que se desbordaba por sus ojos.

Al oír su sollozo Sasuke despertó de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La estaba lacerando brutalmente, la vio temblar de miedo entre sus brazos, el cuello rojo, los labios hinchados, la respiración terriblemente agitada por la angustia y el corazón loco de miedo. Nunca la había visto así. Y todo por su culpa.

La soltó suavemente y Sakura, con los ojos dolorosamente cerrados fue deslizándose poco a poco sobre la pared, llevándose la mano al pecho, como tratando de protegerse el corazón. Le dolía mucho el cuello y la sangre le palpitaba en todo el cuerpo, sólo una vez en su vida había sentido tanto miedo: la mañana en que despertó sobre aquella banca blanca. Cuánto dolor al recordar ese fatídico día, en el que conoció por primera vez a su entones única amiga, la soledad. La triste soledad, que años atrás le había carcomido el alma. _¿Por qué estaba pasando esto ahora?_

- Lo siento – murmuró Sasuke hundiendo su rostro entre las manos, como tratando de borrar lo sucedido, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Ella lo miró. Este era el hombre que ella había elegido para amar, al que había entregado todo, su cuerpo y su alma, su vida entera. No podía concebir lo acaecido. Sasuke era un monstruo.

- Eres un monstruo – lanzó

-Ya lo sé- señaló

Sí, Sasuke ya sabía que era un monstruo; y su peor miedo había hallado la forma de convertirse en parte de la realidad, ella se había dado cuenta.

- ¡Sínico!

-Ya me lo habías dicho

- Si tanto te preocupa la redundancia, buscaré otro insulto más acorde a ti.

-Hn – Aún en esta situación lo hacía reír.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar-

-Eres mi esposa- demandó

Las cortinas ondearon contestándole al viento que se esforzaba en robarles un beso.

- No lo seré más- su voz era casi inaudible

_¿Qué?_

- ¿Qué?

-Ya te lo dije, no soy una ramera. No permitiré que me trates así.- La indignación se vio altiva.

-Lo que sucedió no fue exclusivamente culpa mía. Tú me provocaste. – La impasibilidad también se vio altiva.

-Ya lo sé

-Hn- _por lo menos lo reconocía._

-Sí, yo te empujé a esto. – en su rostro se manifestó algo que casi nunca lo hacía: una sonrisa de ironía y desprecio. - Si lo hice, imagínate lo que puede llegar a pasar si peleamos de nuevo. – Su voz todavía temblaba un poco. Apenas se oía.

-No volverá a suceder- dijo resoluto.

-Sí lo hará. Está en tu naturaleza, eres violento y posesivo. No puedo tratar de cambiar eso de ti. No sería justo. – su voz era pausada y solemne.

-No soy… - Iba a intentar negar las alegaciones pero no había forma de refutar la verdad.

-Por eso lo mejor será que me vaya- Nuevas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas todavía heridas- aunque me duela, será lo mejor para ambos.

_No quiero que te vayas_

_Te necesito _

_No puedo vivir si no estás a mi lado_

_Te pertenezco_

- Intentaré cambiar- musitó un ruego casi de forma pueril.

Con las piernas temblando Sakura se levantó del suelo helado.

-Eres lo que eres. Tú nunca dejarás de ser Sasuke. Y no deseo lo contrario- Las lágrimas se oían en su voz.- Lo siento pero…

El viento seguía batiéndose a muerte con las cortinas de color pastel.

- Pero siento mucho miedo – concluyó su frase luego de la pausa. – te tengo mucho miedo.

A Sasuke le empezó a faltar la respiración. El aire que entraba le hería como espada. En el pecho sintió un dolor parecido a aquél que experimentó cuando halló a sus padres tendidos sobre el piso impasible, bañados en la sangre que con infamia se abría paso por todo el cuarto. No podía creer que el ser que más amaba en la tierra le temiera de esa forma. A él que la amaba tanto. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera. No podía permitir que se marchara de esa forma. ¿No había sido todo una ridícula pelea que tenía que ver con espinillas y vendedoras? La idea era tan, pero tan burlesca que todo parecía una mera falacia, una simple artificio del destino, quien en toda su grandeza deseaba un poco de diversión, para lo que ellos habían resultado víctimas.

- Entonces – dijo por fin ella dándole la espalda- supongo que esto es el adiós.

_Adiós mi amor…_

Sakura extendió el brazo para alcanzar la chapa de la puerta y entonces sintió la cabeza de Sasuke recostarse sobre su espalda maltratada. Su esencia era tan característica, como el olor de la lluvia sobre la grama. Su respiración suave e intoxicante a la vez; el palpitar de su corazón, tan rítmico que parecía ser el director de una orquestra. Y su piel, aunque no la sentía, la recordaba tan suave.

La lluvia empezó a caer. El viento había sido indicio de la impaciente lluvia, que deseaba bajar a la tierra a hacer de las suyas.

-Por favor no te vayas- susurró él. – apegándose a ella lo más que pudo.

-Sasuke…- No sabía que decirle, el llanto le robaba las palabras

Como por inercia Sasuke la tomó en los brazos y sintió una extraña pulsación que le llamó muchísimo la atención. Y entonces lo comprendió todo. Sakura jamás había sido irracional. La pelea no se trataba de espinillas y vendedoras, había algo oculto, algo trascendental que se constituía la raíz del asunto. Y sintió como unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejías. Eran la expresión más pura de todo lo que estaba sintiendo. La angustia, culpa y dolor que se había guardado minutos ha; y que en ese preciso momento habían sido reemplazados por la felicidad más inverosímil que un ser humano es capaz de abrigar.

- Sabes que no puedo dejarte ir- anunció con una voz llena de paz.

En ese momento Sakura sintió las lágrimas de Sasuke sobre su espalda y el corazón le empezó a palpitar con fuerza extraordinaria.

- ¿Por qué no?- pretendió sonar enojada pero fue baldío.

- Porque en tu vientre llevas a un hijo mío.

Sakura no pudo más, se volteó y recostó su cabeza sobre en hombro de su esposo, dejando que sus sentimientos hicieran lo que quisiera. Lo sacó todo por medio de un llanto amable.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – necesitaba saberlo.

- Primero dime. ¿Ahora que va a ser de mi?

-¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?

- Te casaste conmigo para poder tener un hijo ¿No?

- Sí. – _aunque también por algo más…_

-Ahora que lo tienes ya no me necesitas- el sonido de su dulce voz fue entorpecido por la tela de su camiseta.

-Sakura – comenzó diciendo, y continuó pausada y claramente- escúchame y escúchame bien, porque te aseguro que no lo voy a repetir. Te amo.

Las lágrimas cesaron y afuera la lluvia también.

-Gracias… - dijo mientras restregó su rostro sobre su pecho.

-Hn

Y con eso ella empezó a besar su cuello con todo el amor del mundo y con la alegría a flor de piel, causándole a él escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y haciendo que le hirviera la sangre.

-Pero una cosa – decía mientras lo besaba cerca de la boca.

-¿Qué? – su cerebro ya no estaba funcionando

-No digas malas palabras frente a mi hijo.- sus manos recorrían el pelo del chico obligándolo a acercarse más.

-Técnicamente, no lo tengo enfrente- nunca la dejaría ganar.

-Como sea, no le quiero dar un mal ejemplo- ahora él empezó a besarla cerca de oreja. Y ella pronto sucumbiría ante él.

-Una cosa- tenía que sacárselo del pecho

- ¿Qué?- lanzó un suspiro cuando sintió en sus hombros la boca de su esposo.

-¿No estás arrepentida verdad?

-¿Ah? - _¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?_

- De ser mí esposa. ¿No prefieres al imbécil de Lee verdad? – paró su labor y la miró a los ojos.

Sakura, muy a su propio pesar, se sentía molesta por el paro repentino.

-Ya te dije que no uses malas palabras frente a mi hijo.- se tenía que desquitar.

- Sakura – advirtió

- No quiero que sea un mal educado – Amaba verlo así.

- Sakura – se estaba impacientando

-¿Si mi amor?- su tono dulce era irritante.

-Contesta mi pregunta- ahora ya estaba enojado.

- Pues no sé.- se llevó el índice a la boca e hizo mueca de estar pensando con gravedad.

_¿Cómo que no sabe?_

- Verás – prosiguió – es bastante guapo.

_¿Guapo?_

- Parece un fenómeno- Más que enojando, ahora estaba asustado.

-Las chicas no sólo vemos caras lindas. – Le dijo con un movimiento de cabeza que daba a entender que lo que tenía enfrente era un caso perdido – tiene un cuerpo increíble.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – tenía toda la cara roja.

-¿Creías que era virgen cuando nos casamos? – La señora Uchiha estaba disfrutando al máximo de todos los colores por los que pasó el rostro del señor Uchiha.

-¿Tuviste relaciones sexuales con Lee? ¿Eses idiota?- su expresión era para morirse de la risa.

- Más bien diría que hicimos el amor, pero bueno… - La actuación de ella merecía un Oscar.

-¿No eras virgen? – la incredulidad formó en él las más graciosas expresiones.

-¿Quién es virgen a esa edad?- Dijo, como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo- Bueno, - añadió- quitándote de la ecuación.

Su cara parecía un tomate, producto de los celos, rabia y vergüenza.

Se sentó por segunda vez en la cama y respiró profundamente, hasta tranquilizarse; y luego se paró de un salto y salió del cuarto casi corriendo.

Sakura, temiendo lo peor, se apresuró tras él.

-Espera ¿A dónde vas? – gritó

-Voy a matarlo- dijo con gravedad.

Sakura ya no pudo más y dejó salir toda su risa, mientras rodaba por el suelo.

Sasuke mal interpretando todo y con el rostro contraído preguntó.

- ¿No crees que pueda? –

A lo cual ella respondió con una risa más sonora.

Tanta indignación acabó con él y se volteó para salir de la casa.

-No. Espera. Espera. Por .Favor. – acertó a decir entre risas.

- ¿Qué quieres? –se lo dijo con carita de completa indignación, por lo que ella no pudo más con la mentira.

-Era broma. ¿Cómo crees que lo voy a preferir? y ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me entregué a él?- lo dijo todo con alegría y dulzura. Sasuke pensó que jamás la había visto tan hermosa.

-Eres una sadista. Casi me matas.- Sentía un poco de pena.

-Me la debías – dijo sin pensar

-Es cierto. Todavía no sé si ya me perdonaste por lo que hice. – El aire pasó de risas a tención.

-No sé de qué me hablas. Ya lo olvidé. – su sonrisa irradiaba felicidad. Toda la semana había pasado pensando que él la dejaría luego de nacido el bebé. Pero ahora estaba segura de que la amaba. – Pero te quiero pedir algo – ahora empujaba su suerte.

-¿Qué?- casi sonrió al decirlo. Se acababa de quitar un gran peso de encima.

-No vayas mañana a la misión. Quédate a mi lado _por favor. _

- De acuerdo.

_No podría vivir lejos de ti. _

-Vamos a dormir entonces- con lo cual le extendió la mano y él la tomó.

_Todas las noches de mi vida las quiero pasar junto a ti _

_Quiero amanecer cada día a tu lado _

-Estoy tan cansada- dijo con un suspiro.

Y no dijo más. Sasuke la agarró para cargarla.

Entre sus brazos Sakura le dijo:

-Para aclara todo no creo que seas un maniático compulsivo, ni un sínico.

- Y yo no estaba coqueteando con la vendedora; y no creo que seas fea. En realidad, creo que pues, eres…

-¿Linda?

-Usa la palabra que más te guste. – Esto hizo sonreír a Sakura

- ¿Y sabes? Puedo caminar perfectamente bien – Dejó salir un bostezo – y… no… yo…

_Se quedó dormida _

Al llegar a la cama la dejó caer suavemente mientras la envolvía en una sábana celeste.

- Te amo mucho mi Sasuke-kun

Y sabiendo que nadie lo oiría excepto, quizás el viento, que regresaba a sus andadas, susurró al oído de su esposa.

- Yo también te amo, mi Sakura-chan.

Y se acabó… ¡Por fin!

Quedó medio raro, pero bueno….

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y gracias por leer

au revoir!


End file.
